ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Bezelb
The is one of the villains, later revealed to be the true antagonist of Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA. Subtitle: History Past The Queen Bezelb was simultaneously created with the War God when the Tree of Life dispersed the fruit of knowledge to the entire universe. Should both siblings encounter each other, they would put the entire universe in danger, a prophecy that is foretold by the royal families of Kanon for generations. As the Queen and the Bezelb represented darkness, their true purpose is to act as a defensive system for the Tree of Life when free will becomes a nuisance to the universe but soon turned evil, contemplating to erase life forms and civilizations through Kugutsu. At one point, the Queen met with a young Alien Wraith Psychi, thus forming a cooperation where both planned to spread the Kugutsu to the entire universe, unaware that he becomes a pawn to the Queen. Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA In order to strengthen the Queen Bezelb, Psychi sent down numerous Bezelbs to other planets and infect their victims. When Gai, Juggler, Micott and Ricca entered Planet Zain, the Queen and several Bezelbs blast off to Kanon via Psychi's ship, leaving behind several few and Kugutsu Birdon as a distraction. Once arriving on Kanon, Psychi and the Queen ordered Kugutsu Vakishim and Kugutsu Verokron to open fire on the castle whereupon the War God appeared and shielded it. When Amate tries to establish contact with the Queen, it was then where she instructed a Bezelb to infect the War God to go on a rampaging spree before the Ultra Warriors purify her. After Juggler (and the War God) destroyed the Tree of Life, Queen Bezelb instructed her offsprings to return to their ship before notifying her partner-in-crime that another Tree of Life began sprouting on Earth. After Psychi detonated their ship in order to kill Gai and Juggler, the Queen exited first and headed towards the Tree of Life, protecting it from the soldiers sent by Japanese soldiers alongside her children. Her actions led Gai to defend her as well, before she fell from multiple gunfire. When synchronized with Amate/the War God, the two decided to create a new world but soon she revealed that her actions reflected Amate's wishes for a world without conflict (albeit darker and sinister) and plans to infect the War God again. Ultraman Orb managed to stop her by turning his body into a meat shield but the Queen successfully did so after that. Her actions defy Psychi's wish (who wanted the infection after the Tree of Life produced its fruits), effectively betraying him and planned to eliminate free will from the universe, therefore erasing life forms in the process. After curing Gai/Orb, Juggler strikes her multiple times, causing her to fall and pleaded for Psychi's help. Through Partel, Psychi combines with the Queen into Psyqueen before they were defeated by the Ultras. With Partel separating the two again, Orb dashed in and saved Psychi, leaving the Queen to perish in the explosion. Powers and Weapons *Colony Manipulation: As with all colonial insects, the Queen Bezelb's title as her own kind's ruler allows her to command her underlings to her own liking. Ironically, she follows the orders of Psychi via his spiritual resonation. When a victim is infected with the poison, she can force her underlings to control their victims or rather, hijacking control of said victim from them if their infector had already died. Because of her connection to her offspring, she can also sense their deaths from faraway places. *Growl: Not so much of an ability, but the Queen Bezelb's roar is able to mislead others into believing her suffering from sadness. *Arm Blades: Queen Bezelb has long blades, but unlike her offspring, they are her hands instead of being protudable weapons. * : Poisons that the Bezelbs carry. Its poison potent is enough to infect Ultraman Orb, and the War God. The only cure for it seems to be a seed from the Tree of Life. *Self Mutation: The Queen Bezelb can mutate itself to suit the situation, whether it is to grow more armored plating or take a more upright position. *Red Lightning: The Queen Bezelb can release red lightning from both its arm blades and its eyes. *Shoulder Tendrils: The Queen Bezelb has two worm-like extendable tendrils underneath its shoulder blades. *Electric Shock: The Queen Bezelb is able to release electricity from her claws at close range to shock enemies. *Durability: The Queen has very high durability, it can withstand a barrage of tank fire where its lesser troops died and shrug off the attacks of Ultraman Orb, Gaia and Agul without much trouble. Oddly, it fell to Jugglus Juggler's Serpent-Hearted Blade. *Flight: Like her offspring, the Queen can fly using her wings. QBEyeBeam.png|Red Lightning QBT.png|Shoulder Tendrils QBES.png|Electric Shock QueenBezelbChange.gif|Self Mutation QueenBezelbMutate.gif|Self Mutation Kugutsu Victims KugutsuWG.jpg|War God KO.png|Ultraman Orb Gallery fjhht.png hjythj.png|Psychi talking to Queen Bezelb Queen_Bezelb_Bipedal-type.png|The Queen evolves 28891b1b-s.jpg 00ae3476.jpg SHISHISHISHIKREEEE.jpg 20170306191832f33.png Psyqueen.gif|The Queen and Psychi combines into Psyqueen QueenFlashback.jpg|Queen Bezelb in Psychi's memories 2017y02m28d_175038332.jpg C6O6Lt-VAAIDsCp.jpg 20170227194621c53.png C6KiZ23UYAITxFg.jpg C5mraNMU4AEcxnz.jpg QueenBezelbRender.png Trivia *Being the twin sister to the War God, the Queen possess a similar "circular-shaped" headdress in her hunching position and its upright appearance bears a human-like mouthplate in akin to her sister's face. id:Queen Bezelb Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Female Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Poisonous Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju